Tres locas declaraciones!
by Zeny
Summary: Sasuke está muy violento! Y Naruto es un Hokage irresponsable! ¿Cómo resolver este enredo? ¿Qué decisiones tomará Naruto?/ Oneshot/ NARUSASU FOREVER! /Dedicado a Lobo Gris! : 3


**TRES LOCAS DECLARACIONES**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_ El clima está muy bueno hoy...Mahh, me dan ganas de ir a entrenar un rato...

Estaban en uno de los bosques de la aldea. Naruto se había escapado _otra vez_, y Sasuke, como siempre, había tenido que recorrer media Konoha para encontrarlo.

_Pues no puedes; tienes cosas importantes que hacer.

_... ¡No puedo seguir encerrado en una oficina todo el día! ¡Me voy a volver loco! - se quejó algo alterado.

_Debiste pensarlo antes de querer volverte Hokage.

_... - se quedó en silencio y se acercó al enmascarado que le daba la espalda.

_ ¿Y a ti te gusta ser anbu? - le susurró al oído, sin darse cuenta de lo que eso causaba en el otro.

Sasuke casi da un brinco, y le dio un codazo en el costado como reacción-resorte.

_ ¡_Au_! Te has vuelto demasiado violento, Sasuke...

_Hn...

El rubio se puso frente a él y frunció el ceño debajo del sombrero de Hokage, que le hacía sombra en el rostro.

_ Respóndeme.

_¿Qué cosa?

_ ¡Lo que te acabo de preguntar!

_ Hn. - no le respondió y pasó de largo del actual Hokage.

A Naruto se le reventó una venita en la frente.

_ ¡Teme! - se puso otra vez frente a él y tomó un semblante más serio y formal - Como tu Hokage, ¡te ordeno que me digas si te gusta tu posición actual!

...Fue tan poco convincente que Sasuke alzó una ceja; gesto que el Uzumaki no podía ver, pero con máscara y todo, se lo podía "imaginar".

A pesar de no tener ganas de entablar esa conversación, suspiró y se decidió a darle una respuesta que por lo menos hiciera que el tonto "Hokage" lo dejara en paz.

_ Me permite tomar misiones que estén a la altura de mis poderes. - _Y no tengo nada más en lo que ocupar mi tiempo..._

_Ah... - el otro pareció entender - ¿Entonces te gusta ser MÍ anbu?

_... - fue el turno de Sasuke para irritarse. - No es mi culpa que el actual Hokage sea un completo idiota.

_ ¡Hey! ¡No soy un idiota! - después lo miró con un puchero - Es increíble, ni aunque me vuelva Dios me vas a dejar de tratar así...

Sasuke soltó una risita que a Naruto le hubiera gustado ver, a pesar de que la razón de la risa fuera él.

_ Heh... Tienes toda la razón.

_ Pff, bastardo. - el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarlo. Pero enseguida frunció el ceño. - Hey, Sasuke.

_ Deja de llamarme por mi nombre cuando estoy vestido así.

_ ¡Mah! ¡No lo puedo evitar! No sé para qué son esas tonterías de nombre claves.

El rubio iba a pasar del asunto como siempre hacía, pero Sasuke no lo iba a dejar así. Naruto parecía no tomarse muy en serio lo de ser Hokage. Pero Sasuke, como su Anbu..."guardaespaldas" - por alguna razón "protector" le daba una sensación rara en el pecho - le daría una lección.

_ Bueno, como te decía... - continuó despreocupado el Uzumaki - Hay algo que... ¡Hey! - su espalda colisionó contra el árbol más cercano - ¡¿Qué haces, bastardo!?

_ ¿Sabes qué es esto que tienes puesto, verdad? - preguntó señalando sus ropas y su sombrero.

_... ¡Claro que sé! ¡Es la vestimenta formal del Hokage! ¿Me crees tonto o qué? - replicó con enojo.

El pelinegro desenvainó su espada rápidamente y la colocó en el cuello del rubio, a lo que Naruto abrió mucho los ojos. No es que Sasuke le quiera hacer daño, pero era una manera de que - con la máscara puesta - Naruto lo tomara en serio.

_ Te estás comportando como un niño eludiendo tus responsabilidades. - dijo con extrema seriedad y un tinte de frialdad en su voz - Solo llevas un mes y ya estás así. Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué parece que te estuvieran "obligando"? Deberías ser feliz. Este era tu sueño, después de todo.

El rubio se quedó mudo ante sus palabras, y su boca se quedó cerrada. Permaneció unos segundos mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que...

_ Mah, con esa máscara no puedo tomar nada de lo que dices en serio.

... Sasuke quería romper algo en ese momento. Apretó el agarre sobre el mango de su espada y apretó los dientes. No iba a perder el control…**Pero**: ¡¿Ese idiota no entendía nada de lo que trataba de decirle o _qué__**!**_?

_ Tú quieres que yo te haga algo muy, muy doloroso... ¿verdad? - a Naruto le pareció ver un aura oscura y demoniaca alrededor del anbu.

_ Eh... - tenía unas goticas resbalando por su sien - ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Con esa máscara es como si estuviera hablando con un pedazo de porcelana! Si te la quitaras... - sonrió algo pícaro - Tal veeeez...te entienda. - conste que sabía que tenía una filosa espada amenazando su preciada garganta, pero, ¿eso qué importaba? Era divertido molestar al bastardo.

Sasuke suspiró con fastidio.

_ No puedo revelar mi identidad, Naruto.

_ Pff, ¡por favor! ¿Quién no va a saber que eres tú con ese peinado tan...único? - Por suerte para él su cabeza había encontrado una palabra menos ofensiva.

Y, ¿cuál fue la respuesta de Sasuke?

_ ¡Ow! - el rubio se agarró el estómago con fuerza. - Hey, ¡¿por qué razón me pegas?! - se quejó después de recibir un cruel rodillazo.

_ Por idiota. - respondió con odio y rabia.

_Ahh... - se sobó su estómago. - Lo siento, lo siento... - se enderezó y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa - Es que es cierto...tu pelo es... – su mano derecha viajó a la parte de atrás de la cabeza del pelinegro y todos los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron.

_ Tan... - el rubio tanteó su cabello a la vez que miraba hacia la parte de la máscara donde sabía que estaban los ojos del Uchiha. Con la yema de los dedos rozó la nuca, - a Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrío - atrapó entre sus dedos algunos mechones y-

Deshizo el cordón de la máscara.

_ ...suave.

Totalmente sorprendido, Sasuke sintió su rostro descubierto, en todos los sentidos. Tener la máscara puesta le ayudaba a "enmascarar" sus emociones cada vez que tenía que tratar con Naruto. Y ahora el dobe venía y se la quitaba...tenía el ligero presentimiento de que su cara no estaba tan neutral como hubiera querido.

_ Así está mejor. Ya podemos hablar.

Sasuke observó la sonrisa entre complacida-contenta-descarada del rubio, y volvió a darle un rodillazo.

_ ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué demonios!

En lo que el rubio volvía a sobarse su estómago con dolor - Dentro de él Kurama se quejaba de tanto golpe - Sasuke se agachó a recoger la máscara como si nada, con la intención de volver a ponérsela.

_ ¡He-he-hey! - Naruto lo miró sin entender. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

_ Ponérmela. - lo miró con una ceja alzada, tratando de no mostrar su irritación.

Naruto lo miró lleno de incredulidad.

Lo quería ver _sin máscara_. Y ahora él se la iba a poner otra vez… ¿Qué el bastardo no le creía cuando se refería a hablar cara a cara con él?

_ ¡Ni que te fuera a dejar! - se la quitó y la escondió detrás de su espalda.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido y molesto.

_Deja de jugar, dobe. - alargó su mano y trató de quitársela, pero el rubio alzó su brazo poniéndola fuera de su alcance.

_ ¡Nop! - sonrisa juguetona - Si quieres hablar o regañarme como "mamá", vas a tener que dar la cara, ¡Anbu-san! - pronunció burlón.

_ ¡¿Qué dijiste, usuratonkashi!?

_ ¡Hahaha! ¡Hola mamá gallina! ¡Los pollitos se escaparon del corral! ¿Qué harás? - el rubio se echó hacia atrás - el sombrero se había caído detrás de su espalda - y jugaba con la dichosa máscara pasándola por encima de su cabeza de una mano a la otra.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, completamente -_ofendido_\- furioso, y se lanzó hacia el intento de Hokage con la intención de darle la golpiza de su vida.

_ Dame eso, ¡idiota descerebrado de pacotilla!

_ Hehe, ¿qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿No puedes ni quitarme una máscara? Pensé que eras el _mejor_ Anbu.

El sharingan se activó y prendió los ojos negros de un rojo enfurecido. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse ese idiota?! ¡Lo iba a matar! ¿Qué importaba que fuera el ninja más importante de la aldea? Después de descuartizarlo no sería más que un montón de carne chamuscada.

Además, para Hokage había una _laaaaarga_ lista de candidatos.

El rubio esquivó por los pelos un katon que pretendía carbonizarlo.

_ No que la toga y el sombrero eran "muy importantes", ¡¿bastardo!?

_ Hay más tela. Ya mandarán a hacer otra para el PRÓXIMO Hokage. - espetó fríamente.

_ Wuooooh... - después de esquivar forzosamente otro ataque del enfurecido pelinegro, vio los... ¿cuántos eran? Si su cerebro no contaba mal, eran más de diez kunais clavados en el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de él. - ¿Acaso me quieres matar, Sasuke? No me des esos sustos-tebayo.

El pelinegro caminó hacia él muy despacio...Como el diablo que se acerca lentamente a devorar las almas de los pobres humanos... ¿Tal vez se había pasado con lo de mamá gallina? Aunque Sasuke últimamente estaba muy alterable.

_ Dame. La. Máscara. Y consideraré no romperte los brazos.

Naruto lo miró unos segundos en silencio. Luego se acercó lentamente al rostro del pelinegro, quien fruncía el ceño. La corta distancia de sus rostros hizo que a Sasuke se le desencajara un poco la expresión de odio.

El rubio abrió lentamente la boca y...

_ ¡NOOOOOOOUU! - exclamó con falso acento, para después girarse a la derecha y lanzar con toda su fuerza el objeto de la discordia.

_ Se va-se va-¡SE FUEEE! ¡Aplausos para el lanzamiento del gran Uzumaki! ¡Yosh!

La máscara voló hacia las lejanías, como si realmente se perdiera en el espacio… y desapareció tras el frondoso follaje del bosque. Sasuke la vio hacerse más y más pequeña hasta que fue un mero punto en el aire y se esfumó de vista. Su expresión se quedó en blanco por algunos segundos, como si estuviera asimilando la situación.

La cabeza del Uchiha se giró hacia el "desgraciado idiota" como si fuera un robot.

**_ Naruto...**

_Eh... ¿Sasuke? - el rubio forzó una sonrisa tratando de ocultar el "miedito" que le daba Sasuke así - Como que me da mala vibra que tu chakra esté dando vueltas a tu alrededor como si fuera a haber una tormenta eléctrica o alg-

_ ¡IDIOTA USURATONKASHI! - Ya no podía más. Esa era la gota que había acabado con toda su paciencia. Ya era demasiado. Demasiadas tonterías, demasiadas misiones; demasiado estrés. Ya no podía aguantarse. - ¡ME TIENES CANSADO CON ESTA IDIOTEZ! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR! ¡JODER! ¡NI SIQUIERA DEBERÍAS ESTAR AFUERA!

TIENES UNA MONTAÑA DE PAPELEO QUE-

_ Pff, odio el papeleo. La mitad de los kanjis no los entiendo, y la otra mitad es demasiado aburrida.

_ ¡AHORA ME ESCUCHAS Y TE CALLAS!

Naruto se quedó callado y no dijo ni pio...Cuando mamá gallina habla los pollitos se callan, ¿verdad?

_ Ahh... - el pelinegro suspiró y se agarró el entrecejo con fastidio - Ya me duele la cabeza. No es sano tratar contigo.

Naruto lo tomó rápido del brazo y lo hizo caer acostado en el verde pasto junto a él.

_ ¿Qué haces, baka? - dijo con las mejillas algo enrojecidas. Se tan sentía mentalmente agotado, que ya ni ganas tenía de molestarse.

_ Ahora podemos hablar, ¿_ne_? - preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, su cabeza recostada en la yerba. Sasuke hizo lo mismo inconscientemente y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

_ ¿Decías? - preguntó el rubio a la expectativa.

_...¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? - preguntó al cerrar los ojos, exhalando un suspiro de frustración.

_ Hmm...No sé. Creo que ser Hokage no es lo que yo esperaba.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que solo era pararse a recibir elogios y respeto?

_... - ¿No era eso?

_Pff, dobe... - Sasuke sonrió esta vez, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

_ Hehe. - Naruto se sonrojó algo avergonzado y se rascó la nuca. La sonrisa de Sasuke era muy linda...

El pelinegro abrió los ojos para fijarlos en los azules. Se observaron en silencio, solo sus pupilas en contacto. Naruto entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa, gesto que hizo que el pelinegro se volviera a sonrojar, pero aun así no despegó su mirada de la del otro. No sabía cómo describir la sensación que lo envolvía cada vez que se miraban de esa forma, se sentía realmente íntimo...y por alguna razón, lo llenaba de tranquilidad.

Naruto alargó su mano para quitarle una hoja que se había quedado en el cabello azabache, acto que hizo que Sasuke se volviera a tensar. Adiós paz.

El rubio tiró la hoja a un lado, pero puso la mano otra vez en la cabeza del Sasuke, y la dejó ahí por unos _laargos_ segundos.

_ ¿Qué? - preguntó inocentemente el rubio.

_ ¿Se te quedó pegada la mano o qué? - cuestionó el pelinegro sonrosado.

_ ¿Ah? Nah. Ni que tuvieras tanto gel.

_ No uso gel, idiota. Es natural.

_ Seh, cl_aaa_ro. Me vas a decir que un cabello que desafía la gravedad es natural...Yo creo que te electrocutaron de bebé para que se te pusiera así-¡AU!

Esta vez, en vez de un rodillazo, había sido un zape por la cabeza.

_ Deja de decir tonterías sin sentido, baka.

_ ¡Y tú deja de golpearme-tebayo! - se sobó la cabeza e hizo un puchero - ¿Qué pasa contigo? Solo sabes golpearme y golpearme...Te has vuelto sádico-tebayo.

_ Hn. - el pelinegro sonrió de lado y volvió a cerrar sus párpados. Naruto, en vez de seguir protestando, decidió quedarse en silencio y contemplar el pálido rostro que tenía en frente. Sasuke respiraba calmadamente, pero se notaba que estaba despierto por como fruncía imperceptiblemente el rostro de tanto en tanto. ¿Sería un tic nervioso? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso? _Tsk, por eso odio que tenga puesta esa máscara todo el tiempo._

Sin percatarse de lo que él mismo hacía, empezó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello negro. Las caricias pronto hicieron que Sasuke dejara de estar tenso, aunque una parte "cuerda" de su mente se preguntaba por qué diablos Naruto hacía eso, y lo más importante: por qué él se dejaba en vez de darle otro coscorrón… Naruto tenía razón, estaba muy agresivo.

Permitió que sus hombros y todo su cuerpo se relajaran, enfocado totalmente en esos dedos que peinaban suavemente los mechones de su cabello.

Naruto sonrió para sí mismo. Le gustaba ver esa serenidad en el rostro de Sasuke, pero... ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era por esas misiones a las que debía ir de vez en cuando? Bueno, le había dado a entender que tomar esas misiones no le molestaba... ¿Es que lo que le molestaba era tener que "cuidar" de él? Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Tal vez a Sasuke no le gustaba estar todo el día pegado a él...

_ ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! - escucharon una voz que los llamaba.

El aludido pelinegro se sentó con parsimonia y vio a lo lejos a un pelirosada que corría hacia ellos. Naruto se incorporó también cuando vio que Sasuke se ponía de pie para ir en dirección a la chica, y lo detuvo del brazo.

Lo miró interrogante.

_ ¿Qué? - cuestionó suavemente el ojinegro, un especie de tranquilidad que denotaba cansancio en sus ojos negros.

_ ¿Quieres que deje de mandarte a misiones? - preguntó con firmeza el rubio.

El Uchiha lo miró tratando de entender la intención bajo esa pregunta. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese usuratonkashi para preguntarle eso? ¿Pensaba que no podía llevar a cabo las dos tareas - o sea, cumplir misiones de rango S y ser su guardia personal?

El pelinegro se soltó del agarre en su brazo y le dio la espalda.

_ No es necesario.

Pero Naruto no iba a dejar que zanjara el asunto de esa manera. Lo agarró del brazo otra vez, y lo miró a los ojos.

_ ¿En serio estás bien? - preguntó en voz baja, un tono de voz que sonaba extrañamente íntimo. Sasuke se desprendió de nuevo de su agarre, pero esta vez sin brusquedad. La preocupación que veía en esas claras pupilas era como un pinchazo en su corazón.

_ No necesitas preocuparte.

Y en vez de seguir hacia adelante, desapareció.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Llovía como un demonio.

Relámpagos que parecían rasgar el cielo casi tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo, truenos estremecedores y revienta tímpanos. Las gotas de lluvia parecían pequeñas piedras que golpeaban la tierra y creaban un incesante sonido que aparentaba no tener fin.

_ Parece el preludio de un apocalipsis - dijo Sai mientras observaba dicho fenómeno meteorológico a través del gran ventanal.

_ Maaah, días como estos son para quedarse en casa a dormir-tebayo. - protestó cierto rubio mientras firmaba un papel tras de otro, y miraba con cara de sufrimiento la montaña de documentos que AUN le faltaban por terminar.

_ ¿En serio? No sabía eso... - el pelinegro sacó una libretica y anotó lo que Naruto acababa de decir. Era bueno pasar tiempo con el rubio, podía aprender todo tipo de cosas.

Aunque realmente "pasar el tiempo" no era lo que hacía.

El actual Hokage se largó sobre el escritorio con desgana total. Llevaba horas,_ hooooras_ en esa posición. Tenía el presentimiento que su trasero había cambiado de forma. Tal vez ahora era cuadrado. Lo peor es que cuando pensaba que ya había acabado, entraba alguien a traerle otro bulto de papeles. Era odioso.

Y más cuando su "otro" guardia personal no estaba.

_ No puedo máááááás... ¡Me moriré del aburrimiento!

_ ¿Por qué no haces que un kagebushin haga el trabajo? - preguntó simplemente el Anbu como si fuera más que obvio.

_ ... ¡Es cierto! - se estampó la palma de la mano en la frente. - ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

_ Porque eres un idiota. - contestó Sai con su característica sonrisa.

_ Sai, voy a hacer como que no te oí porque la verdad que no tengo ni ganas de discutir. - refunfuñó el Uzumaki con un resoplido de cansancio - _¡Kage bushin no jutsu!_

Un clon apareció frente a él con expresión lastimera y abatida.

_ No me obligues a hacer eso-tebayo...

_ ¡Vamos, vamos! - le palmó el hombro - ¡No es tan malo!

Después de un trueno especialmente fuerte, el despacho se oscureció. Por suerte la ventana acristalada dejaba entrar algo de claridad.

Naruto parpadeó.

_ ¡Sííí! ¡Si no hay luz, no puedo ver! ¡Y si no puedo ver, no puedo trabajar! - gritó con felicidad, para después mirar a su clon con una inmensa sonrisa - Puedes irte! - y este con una sonrisa similar se esfumó en una bola de humo.

_ Puedo traer una vela. - sugirió Sai, como siempre, tan _cooperativo_.

Naruto lo miró con una expresión sombría.

_ Ni se te ocurra.

...Sai sabía que cuando Naruto estaba enojado, realmente enojado, era mejor o calmarlo o irse unos cuantos kilómetros lejos. Por eso se quedó calladito. Aunque no entendía porque se ponía feliz el rubio de no poder ver.

_ De todas maneras, iré un momento a la cafetería. ¿Deseas algo?

_ Hum... - el rubio comenzó a estirar sus brazos y piernas, a hacer cuclillas y flexiones para destensar sus agarrotados músculos. - No realmente.

_ Bien. Ahora vuelvo. Por favor, no salgas hasta que regrese. - dijo el pelinegro con seriedad. Bien sabía por experiencias pasadas como a Naruto le cansaba estar tanto tiempo encerrado en un lugar, y más si no tenía compañía.

_Sí, sí, como digas. - con un ademán hizo a un lado el tema y continuó con su pequeña rutina de ejercicios.

Sai asintió y salió del despacho.

Unos minutos después, Naruto se quedó de pie en el medio de la habitación, contemplando la nada. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Su cuerpo se sentía mejor, pero seguía estando aburrido. Miro a su alrededor. No había más nada que hacer hasta que llegara su guardia personal, a no ser ocuparse del endemoniado papeleo, y eso ni iba a hacerlo POR LO MENOS hasta el día siguiente.

Sin querer su mente se vio divagando en un recuerdo de hacía varios días. El rostro de Sasuke. Su extraño pero algo gracioso tic nervioso. La máscara. Preocupación.

¿Qué le sucedía a Sasuke?

Dio un suspiró y miró el techo.

_ Bueh, mejor me entretengo en algo... ¡Ha! ¡Ya sé! - le dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó.

Tomó la brocha que usaba usualmente para escribir documentos oficiales - aunque la gran mayoría de las veces era Sasuke quien terminaba por escribirlos - y tomó un pedazo grande de papel en blanco.

_Hehehe...

Iba a...increíblemente... ¡dibujar! No es que se le diera muy bien, pero por lo menos podía entretenerse haciendo garabatos creativos. Recordó la cara de Sasuke de hace días cuando habían tenido esa pequeña pelea, y se rió entre dientes.

_Hihihi, es tan gracioso cuando se enoja así... - hablaba para sí mismo mientras hacía trazos en el papel, muy concentrado.

Algo que "_paaaarecííííía_" la cabeza de cierto pelinegro empezó a cobrar forma en el papel, pero no se podría decir bien con solo verlo. Aun así, el rubio continuó con su artística tarea, su lengua pegada a la comisura de su boca en signo de estar con la cabeza fija en sus trazos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando algo se le hacía especialmente complicado, pero sin que sus ojos dejaran en ningún momento la hoja.

Tan concentrado estaba, que no levantó la vista hasta que un trueno realmente alto hizo que diera un brinco en su asiento. El corazón le saltó en el pecho de la impresión.

_ Uff, qué sus-

Un relámpago iluminó la estancia, y a Naruto casi se le sale el corazón por la garganta.

Abrió los ojos estupefacto.

El rostro cubierto de sangre de Sasuke era un shock tan grande que le hacía perder el habla y lo dejaba petrificado.

La media oscuridad volvió a invadir el despacho, pero Naruto podía ver muy bien gracias a sus afilados sentidos. No solo su rostro, pudo notar; el traje de Anbu, y los brazos también estaban manchados de ese brutal color. El olor que desprendía podía claramente distinguirse en el aire.

_ Aquí está el informe de la misión. – Parecía la voz de alguien completamente diferente, vacía, sin sentimiento o carácter alguno. Actuaba como si no estuviera bañado en rojo. Sin decir más, colocó una carpeta sobre el escritorio. Las huellas dactilares del pelinegro estaban impresas en un tono oscuro, casi marrón.

Eso despertó a Naruto.

_ ¡Sasuke! - se puso de pie y dio la vuelta al escritorio para ponerse delante de él. - ¡¿Qué diablos te sucedió!? ¡¿Estás bien!? ¡¿Estás herido?!

Sasuke ni siquiera lo miraba a pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran viendo hacia el frente.

_ ¡SASUKE! - gritó Naruto con el pánico mostrándose en su voz. Estaba a punto de desesperarse.

El pelinegro pareció escucharlo esta vez, porque en vez de mirar la nada, giró el rostro a la derecha, y su vista se perdió en el suelo con gesto ausente.

_...No es mía.

Naruto se quedó tieso, sin comprender lo que quería decir. Su cerebro conectó los puntos poco a poco, y sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente de par en par, horrorizados.

_ ¿Qué...pasó? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Sasuke movió la cabeza al frente, pero no la alzó.

_...Ataque sorpresa del enemigo. Eran más de veinte. No se rendían. Orden de aniquilación.

Un relámpago. La rápida luz le dejó ver otra vez el rostro del pelinegro. Otro trueno que sacudió las paredes de la estancia.

Naruto no podía moverse. ¿...Aniquilación? Ese tipo de cosas... ¿aún las hacían?...Hablaría con el capitán de ese equipo, pero ahora…

Sasuke no se movía. Sasuke no despegaba la mirada del suelo, y eso a Naruto le apuñalaba en pecho de una manera que le hacía sentir como si se le fuera el aire de los pulmones.

No. Si se desesperaba, no podría pensar con claridad. Y esta situación le exigía su absoluta concentración. No podía dejarse llevar por el pánico, ni por el espanto que sentía. Lo que importaba ahora...

_ Sasuke...

Otro estruendo.

_ ¡Mírame, maldita sea!

Aunque pánico era lo único que sentía.

Por eso...Sasuke había tenido que llevar todo ese tipo de misiones tan...horribles... ¿todo este tiempo? Era cierto que después de la guerra no todo había sido color de rosas…pero ¿era tan grave?

Le ardieron los ojos.

_ Sasuke... - el pelinegro alzó la vista esta vez. Sus ojos. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí, pero su alma se hubiera quedado atrapada en otro lugar. Sus ojos estaban vacíos de todo brillo, opacos, nublados.

La electricidad escogió ese momento para volver. La nueva iluminación sorprendió un poco al rubio e hizo que entrecerrara los ojos por un momento, pero enseguida volvió su atención al pelinegro.

Con gesto decidido, tomó su mano.

_ Vamos. - su cuerpo se prendió de chakra amarillo, y en un instante, ya no estaban ahí.

...Unos segundos después, Sai abrió la puerta con una bandeja en la mano.

_Naruto, sé que dijiste que no querías nada, pero leí en un libro qué... - no había nadie - Lo volvió a hacer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entró en su casa y prendió todas las luces, sin soltar la mano del pelinegro. Sasuke se dejaba llevar, extrañamente dócil y con expresión perdida, pero sus ojos de alguna manera se habían puesto en la mano que era sujetada por la de Naruto.

El rubio prendió la luz del baño, fue a correr la cortina y abrió el grifo de ducha. Después se volteó hacia Sasuke, y comenzó a quitarle la ropa con algo de dificultad.

_Tsk, esta maldita cosa... - en vez de preocuparse por encontrar la manera de quitar la simple armadura Anbu, la rompió por los lados y se la quitó de encima.

_...¿Qué haces? - la voz de Sasuke sonaba demasiado calmada para su gusto.

_ Quitarte toda esa mierda que tienes encima, ¿qué más? - dijo enfadado en rubio sin mirarlo.

Con otro sonido de fastidio, se quitó la toga y el sombrero, y ni siquiera vio a donde los tiró para seguir en lo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke no contestó más y se quedó viendo la pared, sin realmente ver nada. Naruto le quitó la camiseta negra sin mangas y los calientabrazos, delicadamente y con sumo cuidado a pesar de estar enojado. Enojado con el mundo, con Sasuke por no decirle nada, y consigo mismo más que nada por no haberse percatado de esa situación con anterioridad.

Siguió el cinturón, la katana y el estuche de los kunais. Los puso a un lado, y le bajó los pantalones. Tenía que admitir, que a pesar de las circunstancias, se sentía algo nervioso y raro al estar desvistiendo a Sasuke. Nunca había imaginado que se iba a encontrar en ese escenario.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Podían notar con mayor claridad la sangre que embarraba el precioso rostro. Casi no había rastro de la pálida piel del pelinegro, que ahora estaba cabizbajo, aparentemente observando lo que Naruto hacía. Y no se movía ni un centímetro, maldición.

Un Sasuke _normal_ le hubiera matado con SOLO haberle quitado la máscara... Ahora lo despojaba pieza por pieza de su vestimenta, lo dejaba casi desnudo, ¿y ni se inmutaba?

¿Qué exactamente habían sido esas misiones?

_ Sasuke... - se puso a su altura y tomó su rostro ensangrentado entre sus manos.

El pelinegro no le contestó y miró a un lado.

_ Tsk, ¡deja de parecer una muñeca de trapo, joder! ¡Despierta! - lo sacudió de los hombros, sintiéndose impotente por no saber qué hacer para sacarlo de ese estado.

Una mano blanca manchada de sangre se posó en su hombro e hizo mención de empujarlo. Pero parecía tener tan pocas fuerzas que Naruto ni siquiera se movió.

_ No hagas eso...Me duele la cabeza...Dobe.

Los ojos azules se cerraron con fuerza. Le ardían, pero se esforzó por controlarse.

Nunca en su vida se había esperado ver - otra vez - a Sasuke así...débil...tanto que casi no era ni el mismo. Pero parecía - por como lo había llamado hacía unos segundos - que se estaba recuperando. Aun su mente parecía extraviada en algún lado.

Lo volvió a tomar de la mano y lo guió hacia la ducha. El pelinegro entendió lo que tenía que hacer - Dios, ¡odiaba que estuviera tan manso! - y se metió dentro. El agua tibia roció su piel y comenzó a limpiarla. Naruto se metió también - con ropa y todo - y le lavó la cara con la misma delicadeza que con que lo había desvestido.

Ahora que podía fijarse - _¡Maldita máscara!_ \- tenía unas marcadas ojeras. Seguramente había tenido problemas para dormir. Pero claro, no le decía nada, y por culpa de esa "_cosa_" no se había dado cuenta antes.

Cuando terminó de lavar su cara, bajó las manos a los hombros, y los enjuagó también. La piel de Sasuke era suave al tacto, no tenía ni una sola irregularidad, sin contar una que otra pequeña cicatriz - una en el estómago, otra en el brazo izquierdo - que pasaban casi desapercibidas. Sin moverlo, le dio la vuelta para dedicarse a limpiar la espalda con sus manos, como había hecho con su tórax y abdomen.

Agarró la manguera de la ducha, para poder bañar mejor la piel de la espalda. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_¿...Estoy...bañando a...Sasuke? _Pensó algo aturdido. Pero el aturdimiento no le duró mucho. Sus mejillas se colorearon y apretó los labios todo lo que pudo.

_¡AAAhhh! ¡¿Qué es esto!? ¡Sasuke desnudo! Bueno, casi desnudo...Hmm...No es como si no lo hubiera visto antes... ¡Pero ahora! ¡Ahora es diferente! Es...Hmm...Me gusta su espalda... ¡Aaah! ¡¿Qué diablos!? ¡Sasuke con cara de traumado y yo aquí pensando en tonterías!_

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y volvió a poner la manguera en su lugar. Tomó el frasco de champú y prosiguió a girar al pelinegro.

Se encontró con una expresión que no esperaba ver.

Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una cara que mostraba pura y clara irritación. Una expresión graciosa teniendo en cuenta que el chorro de agua le caía en la cabeza, y se asemejaba más la expresión que pondría un gato enfurruñado.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces?

El rubio se quedó sin habla, hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo "_click_".

_Pues te doy el baño de tu vida, ¿qué más? - dice con una sonrisa muy "a la Uzumaki", mas por dentro estaba celebrando. ¡Había vuelto! ¡Su Sasuke había vuelto a la normalidad!

Lo que le siguió a sus palabras fue un amable y cariñoso rodillazo en su estómago. No era igual que los otros, pues Sasuke no estaba usando toda su fuerza, como estaba seguro que hubiera querido el pelinegro, pero aun así le dolía.

_ ¡Au! ¡Teme!

El pelinegro hizo ademán de salir de la ducha - sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos, se percató Naruto - pero lo detuvo del brazo.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

_ A mi casa. - dijo, un ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Si no hubiera sido porque el rubio idiota había dejado el chorro de agua en un punto sensible de su espalda por un _bueen_ rato, no hubiera salido de su trance. Aunque aún se sentía mareado y trastornado, pero no tanto como antes.

Naruto la haló y cerró de golpe la cortina del baño.

_ ¡Tú de aquí no te vas hasta que termine contigo!

_Tsk, no fastidies, Naruto. - se giró para irse otra vez, pero el rubio lo sostuvo de los brazos y lo giró con brusquedad.

_ ¡¿Que no fastidie?! ¡No vas a ir hasta mi despacho todo cubierto de sangre, con cara de fantasma traumado y muñeca de trapo que no reacciona, y te vas a ir como si nada después de preocuparme tanto! ¡Ahora te AGUANTAS el FASTIDIO y te quedas aquí, joder!

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Después chasqueó la lengua, y reanudó su intención de irse de ahí.

_ No necesito que nadie me cuide.

La voz del rubio se alzó de nuevo, pero con desesperación.

_ ¡Sasuke!

Y lo abrazó.

Sasuke se asombró de nuevo y su cuerpo se puso rígido ante el contacto con el otro cuerpo, cálido por el agua que caía de la ducha pero más cálido aun por el calor que emanaba del rubio.

Abrumado, sintió como los brazos fuertes de Naruto lo apretaban. Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no sentía algo como eso...Un abrazo que le derritiera el pecho en emociones.

_No te vayas... - susurró el rubio con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

Sasuke no dijo nada mientras en su interior se debatía si hacer lo que Naruto le pedía o no. Los latidos de su corazón no eran muy buenos consejeros. Lo empujó un poco, pero Naruto no se separó.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que Sasuke cediera, y por fin Naruto lo liberó de su abrazo. No se explicaba como quería que esos brazos volvieran a rodearlo de esa forma.

_ Hehe. - el rubio sonrió... ¿feliz?, y tomó un banquito que estaba al lado de la ducha. Se lo tendió al pelinegro y le indicó que se sentara. Este, con un suspiro de cansancio, cerró los ojos y se dejó enjabonar el cabello. Naruto masajeaba su cuero cabelludo con delicadeza y firmeza. Sus dedos frotaban los cabellos azabaches con amabilidad y cuidado. Pronto Sasuke se relajó y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar y dejando a la vez que Naruto se hiciera cargo de él. Se sentía extrañamente...bien. Ser tratado de esa forma.

Por su parte, Naruto había tenido una sonrisa puesta en su rostro desde el momento en que Sasuke le había dado el silencioso permiso de bañarlo. Le daba un desconocido pero agradable calorcito en el pecho poder atender así a Sasuke, lavar su cabello, frotar con una esponja su espalda...Era como si le quitara toda la oscuridad y barriera de su piel todo lo que lo hacía sufrir.

Lo enjuagó, asegurándose de no dejar ni una pizca de jabón sobre su cuerpo. Debajo de sus brazos, su espalda, en su abdomen...

_Eh...Sasuke...

_¿Hm?

_Pues...hm. - sonrojado, se sentía algo avergonzado por tener que decir eso - Quítate la ropa interior.

_ ¿Qué? - el pelinegro lo miró atónito.

_ ¡¿Cómo que "qué"!? ¡Me falta limpiarte _ahí_!

_ ¡No necesitas limpiarme ahí, zoquete! - le quitó la esponja, sus mejillas también sonrojadas.

_ ¡Hey, no me ofendas, bastardo desnudo!

_ ¡Qué-! ¡Y tú eres un idiota desnuda-personas!

_ ¡No desnudo personas! ¡Solo te he desnudado a ti!

_ ¡Pues por algo se empieza!

Esa discusión no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido.

_ ¡Agh! ¡Sasuke, no hagas esto difícil!

_ ¡Tú no vas a limpiar más nada! Ya te dejé tocarme demasiado... - volteó la cara a un lado, avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

El rubio se sentía acalorado. Sasuke estaba desnudo, "en sus cabales", y mojado en su ducha. Y por si fuera poco, su rostro lo hacía querer hacer cosas en las que prefería no pensar demasiado, o le daría una especie de colapso mental.

_ ¡Hah! ¡Pues no importa! ¡Me voy a bañar yo entonces! - y comenzó a quitarse su camiseta.

Sasuke lo miró estupefacto.

_ ¡¿Qué haces!? - y le bajó la camisa otra vez.

_Me quito la ropa. Para bañarme. - dijo enfurruñado y sonrojado.

_ ¡Pues espera a que salga, dobe! - le gritó el pelinegro con algo de pánico. Había sentido un RARÍSIMO cosquilleo en su vientre al ver los músculos del rubio marcados por la camiseta. No necesitaba que le mostrara más de su acanelada piel.

_ ¡Tú de aquí no sales!

_...

Sasuke salió del baño.

_ ¡Agh! ¡Demonios, bastardo! ¡No te vayas a ir!

El pelinegro se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y cruzó las piernas. No tenía toalla, y no le apetecía mojar el suelo o caminar descalzo por el apartamento del rubio.

_ Esperaré a qué termines para bañarme yo. - sentenció el Uchiha.

Naruto lo miró algo sorprendido, pero no comentó nada. En cambio, procedió a quitarse su ropa empapada, y se puso debajo de la ducha. Sasuke estaba justo a medio metro de él, y trató de no pensar en ese hecho. Lo ponía muy nervioso. Fue a agarrar el bote de champú, y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío. ¿Lo había gastado todo en el cabello del pelinegro? Vaya, el bastardo iba a tener que comprarle champú nuevo.

_Oye, Sasuke, revisa el closet de al lado y mira ver si hay champú.

_Hn.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y revisó con la mirada el closet de madera sin puerta que había a la entrada del baño. Ahí vio un frasco que tenía menos de la mitad, pero que seguro era más que suficiente.

_Toma.

Se lo tendió y Naruto lo tomó. Volvió a sentarse.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos donde lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua y el chapoteo de esta contra el cuerpo de Naruto. Sasuke reprimía su curiosidad y taladraba el piso con su mirada, como si los azulejos tuvieran la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces el agua dejó de correr e inconscientemente Sasuke volteó su mirada hacia la cortina-

Y la cortina fue bruscamente echada a un lado, para que en su lugar un Naruto desnudo y en toda su recién bañada gloria le llenara la vista.

_ ¡AAHH! - gritó el rubio y pasó la cortina otra vez.

Con el rostro estupefacto y un tic en el ojo, Sasuke apretó los labios tratando de controlar su rubor. Enterró las uñas en su cabello, con enojo, vergüenza y frustración. ¡Ese idiota! ¿Se había olvidado de que estaba ahí o qué?

_Eh... ¿Puedes alcanzarme la toalla? – preguntó asomando la cabeza el rubio con algo de duda y bochorno.

En menos de un segundo, su toalla fue estampada contra su cara, y Sasuke volvió a su sitio sobre la tapa del retrete. Naruto cerró los ojos avergonzado. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota a veces?!

Se anudó la toalla a la cintura y salió de la ducha. Miró de reojo al pelinegro, pero enseguida fijó su mirada en otra parte, con el rostro ardiendo. Sasuke entonces se puso de pie y justo cuando se iba a meter en la ducha-

Su pie resbaló con el agua que había dejado Naruto en el suelo azulejado, y su cuerpo se fue de lado. Instintivamente Naruto fue a sostenerlo, pero sus pies también estaban mojados; y ambos cayeron al suelo con un gruñido de fastidio.

Sasuke se apoyó en el suelo para levantarse de encima de ese cuerpo bronceado y casi desnudo - demasiado cerca, _demasiado cerca_ \- pero este lo aguantó de la cintura.

_ ¡¿Qué haces, idiota!? - preguntó alterado el pelinegro. Sintió que "algo" cuyo nombre pretendía ignorar rozó su pierna, y miró a un lado para comprobar que, efectivamente, la toalla de Naruto se había abierto...y estaba sobre él. Solamente sus boxers para protegerlo del tacto de la acanelada piel.

El rubio hizo presión en su cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo. Sensaciones raras y un calorcito algo molesto se dedicaron a incordiar su estómago, mientras su corazón se ocupaba de latir desbocadamente.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? - jadeó apretando los dientes.

Naruto no contestó, y por el contrario, deslizó sus fuertes manos por la pálida espalda, hasta poner una en la nuca. Su mano derecha viajó hacia el rostro del pelinegro, quién se tensó al sentir la cálida mano contra su mejilla.

_Sasuke.

_Hn.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te gustaban esas misiones a las que ibas?

_... - Sasuke desvió la mirada.

Como vio que no tenía intención de responder, Naruto asumió otra estrategia. Con impulso les dio la vuelta a los dos para quedar él ahora arriba de Sasuke. Este abrió mucho los ojos ante la nueva posición, y justo cuando iba a empezar a protestar, Naruto apoyo todo su peso sobre él. Sasuke se quedó más rígido que un poste de madera, y su cara se tiñó de un profundo carmín.

Naruto sonrió juguetón y susurró con picardía.

_Sé que este tipo de cosas no te gustan...Así que habla rápido o voy a seguir. - amenazó con voz ronca, para deslizar un dedo por la cremosa garganta con parsimonia.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Sasuke. Sostuvo la respiración, y temió que al hablar su voz no saliera como quisiera. Naruto deslizó aún más abajo su dedo, hasta que rozó con un rosado pezón.

_ ¡Nhhg! - Sasuke apretó los labios, pero eso no había evitado que ese obsceno sonido se escapara de su boca. Naruto lo miró con sorpresa, y, como si quisiera comprobar lo que había hecho, volvió a rozar el pezón, y lo presionó ligeramente.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio interior conteniendo un gemido de placer. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sin darse cuenta arqueó la espalda.

Contento con su nuevo descubrimiento, el rubio continuó jugando - apretando, presionando con un dedo, tirando y pellizcando - con ese sensible botón rozado, hasta que logró que se pusiera erecto. Sintió como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba, y movió experimentalmente su pelvis contra la del otro. Se sonrojó al comprobar que no era el único que se sentía en exceso acalorado con la situación.

_ Sasuke...creo que si sigo haré cosas por las que luego vas a querer matarme.

El pelinegro lo miró con odio, aunque esa expresión se veía alterada por su sonrojo intenso y sus pupilas dilatadas.

_ No...me digas...

_Hehe. - igualmente afectado, con sus mejillas rojas y los ojos entrecerrados, se acercó su rostro. - ¿Ahora me dirás por qué no me dijiste nada? - preguntó con cariño, a la vez que rozaba su nariz con sobre la suave mejilla.

Con un suspiro cansado, Naruto supo que había ganado. El pelinegro recostó la cabeza en el piso, y trató de calmar las reacciones de su cuerpo a pesar de que se tratara de una tarea extremadamente difícil con el rubio acostado encima de él.

_Matar ninjas renegados no es algo que me haga sentir mal. - dijo a la vez que se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo - Solo que hoy... Fue una misión de tres días. No he dormido más que cerca cinco horas en total... Eran demasiados...No solo ninjas...Civiles...Fue demasiada sangre.

Le había recordado demasiado a la matanza de su familia. La sangre de los cadáveres que había dejado al paso de su katana había manchado su ropa. La máscara, que una vez había estado en las manos del rubio y había sido lanzada por este al bosque, yacía rota sobre la tierra.

Había sido demasiada muerte para un día.

Naruto notó como a su cuerpo le recorrían escalofríos, y él mismo recordó cómo se había sentido al ver a Sasuke en ese estado.

Pero por encima de todo, se sintió terriblemente culpable. Él se pasaba el día sentado en el sillón del despacho mientras Sasuke tenía que ir a asesinar por doquier. El pelinegro decía que "no lo hacía sentir mal" Entonces ¿cómo lo hacía sentir? Porque definitivamente no era nada bueno.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pálido cuerpo, y recostó su frente en su hombro.

_Lo siento... - temblores recorrieron su espalda y brazos.

_No es tu culpa...

_Sí lo es...soy el Hokage...No...Soy...Tú no tienes por qué pasar por esto.

_...Hn. - disimuladamente, puso una mano encima de la espalda bronceada, y la dejó ahí. - No puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso...No todo el mundo está en paz, Naruto.

Unos segundos después de susurrar esas palabras, y Naruto se incorporó un poco, apoyado en sus antebrazos, y sin levantarse, le dirigió una mirada cargada de determinación, a la cual Sasuke contestó arqueando sus cejas.

Naruto le sonrió.

_ Eso lo veremos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Al día siguiente...**_

_10 de la mañana. Despacho del Hokage._

_...¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar? Estoy de descanso hoy, dobe.

El Hokage, vestido con toga y sobrero, lo miró seriamente con las manos entrelazadas bajo el mentón. Se puso de pie lentamente, lo apuntó con un dedo y-

_Sasuke, ¡estás despedido!

...

_¿Qué? - preguntó el pelinegro incrédulo.

_Pues lo que oíste. ¡Y ahora-!

La puerta del despacho se abrió, y entraron Sakura y Sai. La chica cargaba un montón de papeles, mientras el otro simplemente sonreía a su manera.

_Buenos días... ¿interrumpimos algo? - preguntó la pelirosada.

_ ¡Para nada-tebayo! Llegan en el momento preciso, necesito testigos.

Los tres rostros observaron al rubio con confusión. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? ¿Se abría tirado de la cama y se había golpeado la cabeza o qué?

_Tal vez quiere testigos porque le va a pedir matrimonio_, pensó Sai…inteligentemente.

Por supuesto que Sasuke no se tomaba muy en serio eso de estar despedido, pero...

_ Sasuke, Sai, Sakura-chan...

Los tres esperaron en silencio a que hablara.

_ Yo... ¡RENUNCIO! - y se quitó con extrema facilidad la capa y el sombrero, y los puso sobre la mesa de un tirón.

A los tres espectadores - o testigos, como había dicho el rubio - se les calló la mandíbula al piso.

_ ¡Y tú, Sasuke! - el rubio sacó una maleta de quién sabe dónde - ¡Te vas conmigo de vacaciones!

Naruto le dio la vuelta a la mesa para acercarse a Sasuke y tomarle la mano.

La primera en reaccionar fue Sakura, a quién del shock se le habían caído todos los papeles.

_¿¡De qué hablas, Naruto!? ¡No puedes renunciar! ¡¿Quién será Hokage ahora!? - la chica ni siquiera iba a intentar convencerlo de recapacitar. En ese mes ella se había dado cuenta que Naruto no estaba hecho para ese puesto. Pero no por eso iba a dejar de escandalizarse por semejante locura.

Los ojos azules examinaron los tres sorprendidos rostros - aunque Sasuke poco a poco empezaba a cambiar su expresión a una de vergüenza y enfado - y se acercó a la mesa para tomar la toga y el sombrero. Se giró sobre sus talones, y retomando el mismo tono de seriedad que antes...

_ ¡Sakura, te nombro Séptima Hokage de Konohagakure!

_¡Clank!_ \- sonaron las mandíbulas al volver a chocar contra el suelo.

_Y ahora que todo está arreglado... - tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo haló hacia la puerta.

Entonces Sasuke salió de su estado de estupefacción y le dio un zape a la cabeza. Todavía no había eliminado por completo el estrés…

_ ¡Usuratonkashi! ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo!? ¡No puedes arreglar todo de esa manera, idiota! ¡Eres un irresponsable!

El rubio solo lo miró sonriente.

_ ¿Acaso no te quieres "venir" conmigo, Sasuke? - susurró moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente con una sonrisa zorruna pintada en su rostro.

Un cruel y doloroso puño se estampó contra su estómago y lo hizo doblarse en dos.

_Aghh, ¡por qué siempre me golpeas en el mismo lugar, bastardo!

Rodeado de un aura negra, el pelinegro lo miró con sumo enfado.

_ Una palabra más que sugiera siquiera algo de lo que pasó anoche, y te juró que te arrepentirás de haber nacido hombre.

Naruto tragó saliva.

_E-e-está bien... - no lo culpen por querer salir corriendo a esconderse de ese demonio castrador... - ¡Maldición, teme! ¡Eres un demonio castrador!

_ ¿De qué hablas, pervertido? ¡TODAVÍA no te he castrado!

_ ¡Pero tienes malvadas intenciones de hacerlo!

_Tsk, ¡cállate, idiota!

_ No, ¡tú cállate- tebayo! ¡Y ahora te vas conmigo a la aldea vacacional más cercana!

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta para entrar al despacho, pensando el que el rubio al ver que no lo seguiría se daría por vencido con ese estúpido plan. Pero todos sabían que una vez que a Naruto se le metía algo en la cabeza, este no abandonaba su objetivo hasta cumplirlo.

_ ¡Pues ese es tu problema! - gritó enfadado y con una vena a punto de reventar - ¡Yo sí me cansé de esto! ¡Allá tú que ahora vas a tener que recibir órdenes de Sakura-chan! ¡Yo me voy! - y como dijo, se fue hacia la salida de la Torre Hokage a pasos de elefante, con una maleta en cada mano – la otra también había salido de la nada.

Justo cuando estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta principal para salir a la calle, el pelinegro aterrizó a su lado y le quitó una de las maletas - la que era suya, porque el usuratonkashi había

cogido sin permiso su ropa. De seguro ni se había preocupado por doblarla y guardarla apropiadamente.

_Vamos.

_¿Ah? ¿Tú qué haces aquí? - preguntó con los ojos como rendijas, justo como si no acabara de verlo minutos antes.

_...Alguien tiene que cuidar de que no te tropieces con cada piedra del camino. – dijo con rapidez sin mirarlo y comenzó a caminar evitando en vano sonrojarse.

Naruto se quedó pasmado unos segundos mientras lo veía caminar. Su corazón latió fuerte y rápido en su pecho, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cual sol en pleno amanecer.

_ ¡Sasuke!

El pelinegro frenó su caminar, se volteó hacia él con un suspiro.

_ ¿Ahora q-?

Los labios del rubio le robaron el aliento. Se quedaron unos segundos así, el contacto enviando corrientazos por el cuerpo de ambos, los latidos de sus corazones bombeando con frenesí; hasta que Naruto se separó lentamente, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces Sasuke le dio "otro" zape.

_...Sinceramente creo que tienes una manía sádica- tebayo. - refunfuñó el rubio rencoroso, y se sobó su pobre cabeza. Aunque ahora que sabía la razón de por qué Sasuke estaba tan violento con él, podía… _hacer algo_ para tranquilizarlo.

_ ¡Hn! - el pelinegro le dio la espalda y continuó caminando. Interiormente tenía una especie de batalla bélica por controlar sus emociones.

Naruto corrió hasta ponerse a su lado.

_Te ves lindo sonrojado.

_ ¡Que te calles!

_Mah, eso no es lo que dices cuando...Vale, me callo, ¡ME CALLO-TEBAYO! ¡AHORA DEJA DE APUNTARME CON ESA COSA!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**-Fin—**_

_**Deja un review si te gustó : 3**_

_**NaruSasu Forever!**_


End file.
